In a computing environment, virtual machines may be used to concurrently run multiple operating systems on a single physical computer system, for example, to isolate test and beta versions of computer program modules, without affecting other systems, such as virtual machines, on a computer system. Physical servers can be converted into virtual servers running a hypervisor, which allows one or more virtual machines to run on a single physical server. A cluster of virtual servers may be linked to a storage volume that can be used to back up data from the plurality of virtual servers. Further, virtual machines may be used to separate storage on a computer system, in order to create isolated storage systems. Virtual machines operate in a hypervisor environment, whereby a hypervisor interacts with physical devices, such as processors, input/output devices, memory and storage, and the hypervisor emulates a capability of these devices to the virtual machines.